Majiwari
by LittleBlackHood
Summary: Three girls from our times end up in Meji. Summary changed. OC/Kenshingumi.
1. Acquaintances

**A/N Welcome to my new story:) Now, I know it's time I updated _Complete_ but this thing just popped into my head and I couldn't resist:D I promise to update my other story soon.**

**Now, just for the record, this story follows the anime only (with obvious hints from _Tsuiokuhen_ of course) and starts where the last episode ends (basically) that is on the day when Kenshin and Kaoru get back from their little 'trip' to Kyoto (which by the way is after the _Enishi Arc_ in manga, but it doesn't matter really:P). The drill is simple- three girls from our world are cast back in the past to the Meji Era. I had to give them some backup, so they weren't totally lost. I do plan to upgrade their skills though, so if you don't like to read, I won't make you:P However, if you do and notice i pump them up too much/too fast, please let me know. What can I say, I like my OC's ... equipped accordingly:D**

**And after such a long introduction, I hope you'll enjoy my story II- -**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or anything related. I do, however, own my three OC's.**

**XxX**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Acquaintances.**

'So, Kenshin, how was it in Kyoto with Jou-chan? I can see you decided to stay overnight, so I s'pose it wasn't that bad?' Sano laughed.

'Sano, please…' Trust his friend to say something like that. He soon wasn't laughing anymore since Kaoru smacked him upside the head.

'Baka! You'd better get a job and stop emptying my kitchen of food! Freeloader!' Kaoru was fuming. How dare he!

'But Jou-chan, gomen, don't take it personally, I'm SORRY!' he whined under her fist. Kimono or not, she still had a hard hand.

'I hope you both enjoyed your weekend in Kyoto.' Dr. Gensai smiled warmly. 'I guess we'll be off then. Megumi-san please relax a little, I'll take care of the clinic. Plus, I'll have such adorable nurses with me.' He smiled towards his granddaughters.

'Hai, hai, we will help you with the patients!' Ayame exclaimed happily.

'We will, we will.' Suzume followed.

'But senssei…' Megumi was trying to protest.

'No need to worry, take your time, all of you.' He bowed to them still smiling. 'I'll see you in a couple of days!'

'Bye, Ken-nii, Kaoru-neechan!' The girls waved them goodbye. Kenshin waved back.

'I have an idea, why don't you come to Akabeko for lunch? On me.' Tea suggested.

'Oh, you're a goddess Tae-chan!' Sano was bouncing in happiness.

'Not for you, you'll have to pay your tab first!' Tae put him down.

'Evil woman.' He murmured. Everyone laughed.

'You change your mind quite fast.' Yahiko teased.

'Oh, shut up.'

They were nearing the marketplace already. Suddenly a man stepped out of the shadows.

'I see you're enjoying yourself, Battosai.' Saito stated, a cigarette in his mouth.

'I recall asking you not to call me this name anymore, Saito.' Kenshin replied. It was a nice weekend in Kyoto. He didn't want anyone to spoil his mood.

'Whatever. There's a problem.' Kenshin raised an eyebrow. 'Not here. I'll fill you in at the dojo.'

'But, officer-san, we're just heading to the Akabeko for lunch.' Tsubame said quietly, yet stubbornly. Saito looked at her for a while, before lifting his eyes to Kenshin again.

'Fine, I'll join you then.' He simply stated. Kenshin and Sano frowned slightly. It must have been something important since Saito didn't want to wait till they finished their meal.

Suddenly Kenshin spotted a group of girls about 30 meters before them. By Saito's and Sano's reaction he knew they saw them too.

They were foreigners obviously. The tallest one wore an exasperated look on her face. She had a small round face complimented by long, almost black hair put up in a high ponytail and braided. She was wearing a black hakama with plain white kosode and zori without tabi. There was a red package on her back. To her left stood a small blonde girl with the fairest complexion he's ever seen piercing turquoise eyes. She, on the other hand was clothed western style. She wore very short beige trousers that exposed her toned legs up to the mid-tight, something inconceivable in Japan, and a black shirt without sleeves and back, bound on her neck. She could have as well gone out naked. She also had zori on her bare feet and looked like she was lost in thoughts. On the other side of the girl with a braid stood the last one of this peculiar group. She was quite tanned with dark brown wavy hair cascading almost to her waist, and if the blonde's bottom was short cut, in case of this very girl it was an understatement. She wore a puffy valanced white skirt that barely concealed her butt and a low cut bright blue sleeveless shirt. With her full bust she left nothing to imagination.

They stood dumbfounded for a while, especially Sanosuke who was almost drooling at the last girl. That is until Megumi didn't step firmly on his foot.

'Hey, what was that for!'

'Get a grip on yourself, will you!' Megumi hissed. Men were such animals.

'Well, that is interesting.' Saito let out a puff of smoke.

As if on cue the small blonde girl looked at their direction. There was a strong hint of recognition in her eyes, though they weren't sure, who was is directed at. She stood still while the other two kept walking a few steps until they stopped and turned to her.

"Let's get moving.' Saito ordered.

They were getting closer. The black-haired girl started to shout something, after the small one's statement and now the third girl was trying to calm her, but obviously managed only to enrage her more. When they were only meters away they heard the blonde say : 'Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore, since we're on collision course' and the fuming girl turned around just to be met with Saito's chest.

* * *

_**A few hours earlier**_

'Hi, beautiful!' The blonde was jogging towards her. 'How was it today?' She glared at the bouncing girl.

'Can't you tell just by looking at me? I'm so spent I could lie down and don't get up for the next week. Plus, I teach idiots.' It was dark already and she spent the whole day in the dojo, training and teaching the beginners.

'But you managed to skip school' The blonde mused. 'You can always say you have some kind of tournament, show etc. and no one's gonna complain' She sighed. 'And you're especially lucky today since our English teacher was obviously PMS-ing'.

'Figures' The young kendoka decided to let slip the 'show' talk. It's not like the other girl meant harm. In fact, she hated the performances they were made to give on almost every festival/holiday. She felt like an idiot. Kendo and katas were a form of art, an emanation of a person's soul, not to be displayed to uninterested brats and their mothers. But that was one of the town council's conditions to keep co-funding the dojo, so she really had nothing to say on that matter.

'By the way, I was always curious, what dan are you?' The other girl continued.

'Why do you want to know?' Of course she knew, why her friend was asking. She wanted to learn kenjutsu since she started walking, but when she finally convinced her parents that she won't 'stray from the one and only proper way' she …well she get to a disagreement with senssei Hao, and since it was the only dojo in the town, she was left with nothing. Being a good friend, she herself tried to teach her, but with their personalities it just wasn't working. Plus, she partially agrees with her senssei. The bouncy girl was physically not fit to wield a shinai, not to mention any form of 'real' sword.

'I don't know, I was just asking, god' The blonde backed away. They walked a while in silence.

'And what were you doing here? Gym again?'

'Nah, swimming. My back is hurting again I need some stretching.'

'You shouldn't slouch so much. You do have a desk to sit at.' Seriously, most of this girl's mishaps were self-inflicted.

'But I can't concentrate that way. I need a soft and fluffy armchair to study. My brain fancies it.' She giggled.

'But your spine doesn't.' She couldn't believe how stubborn her friend was.

They both turned hearing a car coming towards them.

'Oi, ladies, wait up!' Their brown-haired friend was yelling from her old blue car. She stopped with a high screech and hopped out of her aged vehicle. 'Gosh, I thought you two would be somewhere near' She smiled. 'Look what I got' She said, showing them a long package wrapped in a burgundy material. 'I stopped by the antique shop on my way back home' she blabbed while unwrapping the object 'and just couldn't help it. I'm not very familiar with sword, but this one looked well made and granps didn't charge much, so I took it' She finished, finally untangling the sword.

The sword looked impressive. It was over 30 inches long, sheathed in a black scabbard with leather wraps around the hilt. The two girls were speechless for a good moment.

'May I?' The older girl reached for the sword. She held it for a while, weighing it in her arms then pulled it a few inches out of it's sheath. Then she gaped.

'This is no ordinary sword! It's a traditional katana, a Japanese one probably, hell, it's the finest thing I've ever seen in my life! Look at the saya- it's made of lacquered wood, there's not even a scratch on it! The decorative leather motive on tsuka is called katate maki, and the oval tsuba is cut sublimely!'

She unsheated the katana completely.

'Take a look at the blade, it looks brand new! Not a single chip!' She took a few steps back and made a few swings.

'And it is balanced perfectly. This thing is worth a good couple thousand, if not more! Where did you get that?'

'I told you already, at the antique shop. It's a beauty, isn't it?'

'How much did you pay?' The still astounded girl asked, coming closer and resheating the sword. It clicked characteristically, fitting in the sheath and everything went blindingly white. The three girls closed their eyes in pain. When they opened them again a second later, they simultaneously took sharp intakes of breath.

'Oh shit' That was all the blonde was able to say at the moment.

* * *

They were taking in a totally different landscape than a minute before. They were standing at the bottom of a wooden bridge, on they right there were meadows and one could see fields in the distance. A few steps behind them was a bamboo forest, while on the other side of the bridge stood a couple of cottages. It was around noon.

'What in the name of everything sweet and fluffy just happened?' The brown-haired girl asked carefully.

'If I didn't know better I'd say the sword transported us…somewhere.' The blonde responded.

'How creative' The third friend murmured. 'I feel like in some kind of poor sci-fi movie. There're three girls, the mysterious artifact and the time/place transportation. Terrific.' She added. 'Well, no point in standing here, let's get moving to this village or whatever it is.' She started walking. The two girls behind her looked at each other and followed.

The first thing they noticed after entering the village was strange looks they've been given. Though it looked like a simple village the farther they went, the more it reminded of a town. An old, mostly wooden built town. With people wearing kimonos and hakamas. Speaking Japanese.

'Do you think, what I think?' The brown-haired girl stated.

'That we're in Japan and definitely not in XXI century? Yes.' The kendoka girl was getting more and more gloomy. 'I guess it's only natural- we got a Japanese sword, we wound up in ancient Japan.'

'Oh, c'mon, don't be such a killjoy, let's enjoy ourselves while we're here.' The blonde was already bouncing.

'First, we don't even know exactly know where and when we are. It can be war or famine as far as we know. And second- how do you even know we can come back?!' God, why was the girl so insanely optimistic?!

'Seriously does it look like a war or famine to you? Look around, this place is nothing but **peaceful**. Plus, it isn't that bad here, is it.'

'But they do give us strange looks.' The third girl confirmed.

'Of course they do! We appear from thin air, don't speak their language, not to mention our looks.' The dark haired girl was fuming. Suddenly they stopped.

'I think we should switch to Japanese.' The blonde suggested. 'We may then be able to get closer and maybe find out where we are.'

'Finally you said something that actually makes sense.'

'We should probably change our names too.' The brunette said. 'We could use our names from class.' The advantage of the situation was, all of them were taking Japanese class at school, so at least they would be able to communicate. On their first class few years ago, their teacher told them to pick Japanese names for themselves and it worked out so well that most of the group was using them on a daily basis among friends. So they wouldn't make any slip ups. Hopefully.

'Ok, so from now on we use only our Japanese names. Yuki' She inclined toward the brunette. 'Arashi' the look at the blonde girl 'and Meiyo, Mei in short. We switch to Japanese and stay that way. Try not to swear in English' Another look towards the bouncy girl 'or say anything about another time/space.' Yuki and Arashi both nodded. 'All right.' She exhaled. 'Let's do this.'

* * *

They walked into a marketplace, full of stalls, most of them with food of different sort, but they were a few with fabrics, ribbons and even perfume.

'Kami, I'm so hungry.' Arashi cried. Her stomach was rumbling with all the delicious food around.

'It's really a pity we don't have any money. I could use some food too.' Yuki agreed.

'We need to get ourselves some jobs. Let's ask around the inns.' Mei suggested. They were a few signboards of inns and restaurants. 'Maybe someone needs an extra pair of hands.'

'They have dango!' Arashi was almost drooling all over. Her friends laughed. That was the blonde for you.

The shopkeeper regarded the trio as they came closer.

'I believe you don't have a ryu at yourselves, am I wrong?' Arashi grinned sheepishly.

'I guess we don't. We just got here and we're looking for a job. Don't you need help, good sir?' Yuki smiled playfully.

'I'm afraid I don't. You should check the restaurants. I heard they need some help at the Akabeko.'

'Akabeko?'

'It a restaurant at the end of the market, it's impossible to miss.' He indicated the direction.

'Thank you for your kindness, we will check that for sure.' Yuki thanked.

'Uhm, miss?' The seller was looking at Mei, indirectly though.

'Yes?'

'I believe you wouldn't know since you just came to Japan, but there's a ban on swords since almost ten years now.' He pointed faintly.

'A ban on swords?' Mei frowned trying to remember when the swordban was introduced.

' Well yes, you see, about two years after the Revolution the government declared a ban on wielding swords in public. It's for safety you know. Plus, nobody really want to remember the bloody times of Revolution. Now, in Meji Era, we want to live peacefully.' His voice was getting more quiet as he looked at the frowning girl. True, she was just a woman, but she carried a sword with her and it was not a good sign.

'I understand. I will proceed accordingly. Thank you for your information.' Mei was trying to convert the common dates into Japanese ones. If her calculations were correct, they were around 10th or 11th year of Meji. Which was about 130 years in the past.

'Sumimasen, but can you tell us, what town exactly we are in?' Trust on Shi to blurt something like that.

'Tokyo, of course.' The shopkeeper finally steadied his breath and was now eying the small girl in confusion.

'Arigatou! See ya later!' She waved and pulled her two friends along. She stopped around the corner when the old man couldn't see them anymore.

'Well?' She turned to Mei.

'Well what?'

'As far as this old man was saying, we're about 11th year of Meji. How does it calculate into normal?'

'About 1878 I guess.' Yuki breathed in sharply.

'That's over 130 years. We went back into the past for almost one and a half century!' She exclaimed.

'Shhh, quiet down, will you.' Mei reprimanded.

'Gomen, it's just so strange. I still can't believe it.'

'Well there's nothing we can do about it right now. More importantly, what do we do with this forsaken katana? I obviously can't drag it along.'

'I still have the material it was wrapped in.' Yuki offered untangling the burgundy fabric. 'Look, it has a strap to it!'

'A baldic, how convenient.' Mei murmured. They wrapped the sword and she put the package on her back. 'That's settled. Now, let's look for this Akabeko. The man said It was that way.' They started walking.

'Oh…my…God.' Arashi's eyes were the width of saucers.

'What's going on?'

'I can't believed, oh my God, oh my God…' She was soon to start hyperventilating.

'Spit it out already.' Mei hissed. She hated when the small girl was acting like that.

'It's Kenshin.' She whispered.

'Who?'

'And Sano, and Yahiko, and Kaoru, even Megumi and Saito.. And those are Tae and Tsubame.' Too many 'ands'.

'What are you talking about girl?' Mei was getting angry. Again. What a day.

'Remember Bakumatsu? Hitokiri Battosai? He then vowed not to kill again and now is wielding sakabatto. And he's here with his friends.' It was Yuki's tale to talk.

'Are you insane! There was no such person, it's a myth, a story invented and spread back there for fear! You both definitely watch too many anime! You can't believe everything that's on tv for heaven's sake!' What, were they 10 or something?!Hitokiri Battosai never existed to begin with!

'Mei…' Yuki was trying to calm the enraged girl. With no result whatsoever.

'I will repeat it as many times as you want! IT IS FICTION!!! An you are sick in the head!' She exclaimed.

'Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore, since we're on collision course.' Shi snorted.

'We're…what?!' Mei spun on the heel only to be faced with a blue uniform jacket.

* * *

**XxX**

**So, how did you like the first chapter? Please let me know, reviews are loved:D**

**You can see I don't use the girls' 'real' names and it can come out a little awkwardly sometimes, but seriously, I saw no point in Introducing their names for only half of the chapter. I don't plan to explain every Japanese word since most of them you'll probably know and also the technical stuff as parts of sword's construction, which are better explained with pictures (). If you however wish for me to include such glossary at the end of each chapter, I may reconsider:) And finally, the title of the story, as well as my OC's names do have a meaning. You can easily google it (and boast about it in rewievs:)), but if you're not sure or want a further explanation, feel free to ask.  
**

**Reviewers will get a cookie:D**


	2. Because life is so full of surprises

**a/n: I'm so so sorry for the late update. As an excuse, I had a true life-rollercoaster of my life. I moved almost to the other side of the country, had some family problems, changed job three times and went to a small war with my alma mater:P All in all, I managed to straighten most of those issues and finally got time to actually sit back to writing. Funny thing, I had about 90% of the chapter already written, so I guess it's even more embarrasing. Oh and one last thing- because all of this, I really didn't have time to work on my language and only lately realised just how much I've forgotten. So please forgive any spelling errors etc. I WILL be working on it. As well as on sooner updates.  
**

**That said, I give you the next chapter of Majiwari.**

**Enjoy;))**

**XxX**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Because life is so full of surprises.**

_**Previously…**_

'I will repeat it as many times as you want! IT IS FICTION! An you are sick in the head!' She exclaimed.

'Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore, since we're on collision course.' Shi snorted.

'We're…what?' Mei spun on the heel only to be faced with a blue uniform jacket.

…...

She slowly looked up the navy blue material and was met with a totally impassive face. She quirked an eyebrow. It's not like the man meant any harm, but she was having a discussion here, not to mention she was irked enough and her patience flew away some time ago. His blank stare was seriously getting on her nerves, as was the cigarette dangling leisurely from his mouth. Having half of the family smoking made her hate the thing wholeheartedly.

She took him in once again. He was quite tall, around six feet perhaps, and pretty well built as far as she could tell. He had a handsome manly face and she hated to admit, but the emotionless look he wore suited him. He was a man she could name instantly- a warrior. He had that aura of strength and decisiveness around him. And intransigence. Hardly anyone would dare to defy this man. Which annoyed her even more. She hated being ordered around, at least not by people who hadn't earned her respect. And this guy here surely hadn't.

'Are you done staring?'He put the cigarette out his mouth and puffed a cloud of smoke, that would have settled around her face least she was a feet taller, and graced her with something akin to a glare.

'I did ask you a question, girl.' He was openly playing with her. That made it.

'WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!' She got some curious looks from passer-byes but she honestly didn't care. Enough was enough. She was starting to hyperventilate. Suddenly she saw yellow in front of her.

'Okay, now, there's no need to be rude, Mei. The guy didn't mean harm, he's just…' Shi was trying to calm down her enraged friend. It's not like she was afraid of Saito, though she had to admit it would have been foolish to present her back to him unless they were on a crowded street. More importantly, she couldn't miss the chance because of Mei's short temper. She just got a one and only chance to meet some of her favorite characters, scratch that- people, and she would do anything not to let it slip. Even stand up to her friend in the state she was now.

'Shi, _**move**_.' Okay, now _that_ was getting creepy.

'Mei…' Yuki grabbed Mei's forearm in an attempt to make her move away.

'Are you both deaf? I am not backing away from an emotionless and glaring jerk who seeks trouble. If he wants me to move he has to do it himself.' She glared at said man. She knew she was being childish, but hey, everyone has their weaker moments.

There was a sudden movement from the man and she found herself on her knees, his right knee resting on the small of her back and his left arm holding her respective one behind her and effectively pinning her to the ground. She could have easily counter his move. On condition that she could have seen him move in the first place.

'You should have listened to your friends. When you're new in a place, you should at least try to behave, not to mention have a shred of respect to your elders' He pushed her to the ground with such force, she hardly managed to steady herself with her free arm. She glared back at the man standing now a few feet away from her.

'Respect must be earned first. Otherwise it's just pretense.' She spat back and stood firmly flipping the dust from her clothes.

'I have no intention of earning your respect, girl. However, I can teach you some if you like.'

'Saito, that is _enough_.' Kenshin finally decided to cut in and Yuki exhaled a breath of relief.

Saito tossed the cigarette to the ground and put it out with his heel.

'I had nothing to add anyhow.' He simply stated.

In the meantime Sano was trying to assess the situation. It was unusual for the Mibu Wolf to loose patience like that. Any other day he would've just glare at the girl and went his way. Plus the whole 'problem' he was speaking a while ago. Something definitely was up.

'Mei-dono, are you feeling all right?'

'I'm fine, thank you.' Mei was stunned with the given honorific. She then glared at her attacker for the last time. Of course, she would have preferred not having a close acquaintance with the ground, but frankly speaking, she had pretty much earned it. Had she been faster (and less bitchy) she would have been able to stood up to him. She then exhaled, turning back to the red head. His features were almost feminine, not really her type and though he had kind smiling eyes, they looked so much put up, she could almost call it fake. She couldn't decide who she disliked more- the gloomy unemotional officer or the over-friendly shonen. She'd probably settle with the latter.

Then she noticed and angry scar around the younger man face. Strange, she thought. It was so symmetric it almost looked like someone purposefully carved in this pretty face. She must have made her stare obvious, cause the man resettled himself, so that she was seeing his other profile now. She felt ashamed of herself. She wasn't one to judge people by their appearances, but the ugly scar contrasted so much with the otherwise unmarred face. Again, his voice interrupted her trail of thoughts.

'So, are you and your friends having a good time in Tokyo, Mei-dono?' He asked.

'Actually, we just got here and are looking for a job.' It was Yuki who answered. Always good to have a practical person around. 'Do you, by any chance know where a restaurant called Akabeko is?'

Kaoru and Tale looked at each other, then Tae replied.

'Well good for you, I am practically the owner of Akabeko. What kind of job are you interested in then? I won't deny we could use some help, especially in the kitchen. Though I probably won't be able to employ all of you.' She added with a little concern. Despite the girls strange looks she could tell they were good kids.

'I guess I'm not that bad at cooking, but I don't really know many of your traditional recipes. I can however do the basics and maybe you could teach me some easier dishes.' Mei answered.

'I was a waitress in our town's main club so I'm sure I can handle that. By the way, I'm Yuki.' She smiled brightly and gave a short wave.

'That's settled then. I'm sure we'll get along very well.' Tae replied. Then everyone looked at the last girl. She was the one who spotted them and stood oddly quiet during the whole ordeal, save her calming attempt at the very beginning. She shrugged and smiled weakly.

'Well, you'd better not employ _me_ unless you want to have all your bowls shattered. I'm pretty clumsy.' She gave a sheepish smile.

'Oh, don't worry, we'll figure something out. I'll ask about the town for a job that won't require exquisite grace.' Tae winked at her.

'Do you have anywhere to stay? Because I would be more than happy to welcome you at my place. I could seriously use some girl presence there.' Kaoru laughed shortly. Yuki and Shi exchanged looks. This couldn't have turned out better.

'Are you sure? We wouldn't want to cause trouble.' Mei was reluctant.

'Oh, believe me, you won't. Plus, it's not like you actually have a place to crash, right?' The trio smiled apologetically.

"That's settled then.' Tae clasped her hands happily. 'We were just going to Akabeko for lunch so I guess you wouldn't mind joining?' Arashi's stomach grumbled loudly. 'I take it as a yes. Now, come on, we've been standing here long enough.' Tae finished and rushed forward, followed by both her old and new friends.

* * *

'So, whadda'ya doin' in Japan?' Sano asked after taking a huge bite of rice.

They were enjoying their meal together, while Tae and Tsubame got themselves busy in the kitchen and popped up only rarely to exchange a few words (well, Tae, at least). They ordered a huge beef-pot, save the gloomy officer (Fujita Goro, was it, Mei recalled) who took plain soba. Shi of course asked for Mitarashi Dango.

'Let's say, we were bored and decided to travel the world!' Yuki laughed.

'Yeah, right, and you're luggage got lost on the way?' Sano inquired, grating the glowing girl a playful look.

'Actually, we didn't quite have anything to say in that matter.' Mei corrected. She liked the honest guy, despite his obvious prying in their past.

'Huh?'

'We didn't have a choice. Though as much as I'd rather be in my hometown now, I've got to admit, It could've turned out far worse. So I guess I'm somehow glad we wound up here in Tokyo with you guys.' She smiled briefly. That was the most truth she was able to tell. At least now.

'So, you're kinda fugitives, ha?' Yahiko inquired.

'Yahiko! It's rude to pry into other peoples' lives! And by the way, slow down with the food, will you? I tell you, one of this days, you're going to choke to death.' Kaoru scolded him.

'Blahhh!' The young samurai stock out his tongue. 'I was just curious.' He pouted.

'Kaoru-dono is right, Yahiko. Now, let's enjoy our meal.' Said Kenshin, effectively ending the topic. Those girls didn't look like danger and he was sure he'll be able to figure out their past given a little time. There was nothing to get turned on.

* * *

'Aa, Tae-chan, thank you for the delicious meal.' Yuki bowed to the owner. 'So, when can we start here?'

'I guess we can handle one more evening on our own.' Tae smiled. 'Settle down at the dojo and come tomorrow at six.' Yuki groaned quietly. 'Oh, don't worry, we're not usually open before ten, but there's quite a big delivery tomorrow and I have to show you your way around before the guests come.'

'Thank you again for your kindness, Tae-san. We will try our best.' Mei assured.

'I trust you will. I'll be going now, bye and don't be late.' Tae winked towards Yuki, which earned her another resigned look.

They moved toward the exit and into now a little less busy street.

'The Kamiya Dojo is just around the corner.' Kaoru stated after about a twenty minutes walk. They've been taking in the new surrounding and having a small talk in the meantime.

They half expected what they saw, but it was still quite a view. The whole town was built mostly of wood (they've passed only a few bricked buildings) and methodically_. It will stay that way even in the far future, _Mei thought. The streets kept vertical and horizontal order, Mei wondered briefly if the suburbs too had such layout. It was a little bit unnerving. Everything in here seemed so _clean_. The air, the sandy paths, even the fences. No graffiti, no litter, no filthy beggars sitting openly in the streets. It was obvious they were in better part of town, but still. She felt like they wound up in a different time and place…oh, wait, they did.

Mei frowned slightly. She needed to know what's going on, it was all just too convenient. The sword, the space-time shift, the supposedly fictional characters known by her two friends taking them in, it was about how many 'coincidences' one could handle. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a low masculine voice.

'Battosai, you obviously enjoy making people wait for you.' The young black-haired man popped himself from the wooden door that probably led to the dojo. He was almost the height of the impassive inspector and as wide in shoulders. In their world, he could have easily do modeling with his oblong face and fine sculptured body under dark clothing. He was quite a catch.

Then it clicked.

Kawakami Gensai was a Japanese samurai of the late Edo period. A highly skilled swordsman, he was one of the four most notable assasins of the Bakumatsu period, though only one assassination was actually proven to him. Gensai's high-speed sword discipline was in the Shiranui_-_ryu and it was supposed to kill before even being registered by the victim.

Mei remembered telling this and so much more about the Bakumatsu period to her two friends regarding their anime obsession and no other than the infamous Battosai, whose character was loosely based on Kawakami Gensai's life and sword technique. She carefully glanced towards the redhead going by the name of Himura Kenshin. _If_ he was the Battosai and _if_ he had _half_ Kawakami's abilities- he was lethal. But he didn't _look_ like an assassin. For crying out loud, he looked like a sweet little boy (save the scar), one teenage girls would have a huge crush on, not a cold-blooded killer. Then again, he was carrying a sword. Mei pinched the bridge of her nose. She was so going to have a migraine. She needed to question Shi and Yuki, and fast. Otherwise, her skull was going to crack open.

The man in question was already out of his surprised-to-the-core mode.

'Aoshi, Misao-dono, what brings you two here?' Only then she noticed a girl, head bowed, slumped beside the fence. From the look of it she could have been around fourteen, maybe fifteen. That is, until she raised her head- this girl might be young, but her eyes spoke volumes. She clearly haven't had it easy lately. And it was her, who spoke.

'Okina is dead.' She stated plainly, her voice void of any emotion. _Almost_ any- there was such emptiness in her voice, such grief that's left when there's no more tears to cry, no strength left to blame everyone and everything, no _hope_ to cling to. The only thing left is numbness- and a hollow place in the chest.

Oh, how Mei knew this feeling. Her beloved grandfather passed away only two years ago. God, the man practically raised her, when her mother was too busy trying to make a living for both of them. He was her whole world- and now he was gone.

'Misao-dono, please accept my condolences.' That was the first time since their meeting, that Mei felt the redhead was speaking his mind. Kaoru tried to hug the girl but was met with noting. Stupid girl. Misao didn't need her pity. Sanosuke was just shaking his head. Kaoru finally untangled herself from the smaller girl.

'Himura, we need to talk.' Aoshi, was it? He shot a glance towards the three girls. Mei didn't miss the switch from the man's assassin's title.

'Don't mind them.' Another lazy puff of smoke from the officer's mouth. 'Battosai, get us a place to talk in private.' The girls suddenly felt completely in the way. It was Shi's time to catch up.

'Kaoru-chan, would you show us around? We're kind of tired.' She smiled apologetically.

'And I could use some hot steamy bath.' Yuki stretched herself, and gave a small wink. Kaoru seemed to recovered from her stupor.

'Oh, I'm so sorry, of course you're tired! Come on, I'll show you around and Yahiko will prepare a bath for you.' The boy's weak protests were put out by her glare and the five of them went towards the house, followed slowly by Misao.

* * *

_**In the meantime…**_

Kenshin led the three man to the back of the house, near the shed.

'I believe your visit concerns another matter, besides the death of the Okashira.' He stated.

'How rude of you to be so insensitive to the old man's death.' Kenshin ignored Saito's teasing, instead looked expectantly at Aoshi. The latter sighed inaudibly.

'You are probably not aware, Himura, but they've been people asking out for you in Kyoto lately.' Kenshin didn't answer. They were a lot of people that would like to know his whereabouts, it wasn't something unusual. And they usually started with Kyoto because of his history. But such simple thing wouldn't have made Aoshi leave his hometown, especially with the former Okashira dead. So he waited.

'They've been asking not only about you, but also about Shishio Makoto and probable issues with Feng Shui masters.' Aoshi continued. Now that was alarming. Not many people knew about his fight with Shishio and even less about his part in Wind-Water Clan war. But it was what Aoshi said next that left him speechless, eyes wide open.

'And since little people knew and would talk, they started to ask about your son.'

'My…what?'

'For heaven's sake, don't act like a child, Battosai.' Saito spat. 'They were asking about a boy named Kenji, who's supposed to be your son and since I've been observing you for a while now I can safely say, it's plain impossible.'

'Wait, you're saying Kenshin has a child?' Sano finally processed what was being told.

'No!' The redhead exclaimed.

'Baka, I was saying, they were asking about his son, not that he had one. Just shut up since your mind obviously can't grasp simple logic.'

'Oi…'

'The point here is - how did they gain such information? They clearly have been misled since I too don't believe in you abandoning your own child, but it is almost impossible for them to know the rest. They spent about a month questioning people and then left Kyoto. It was five days ago. In the meantime, Okashira died and I assumed they would be heading here, so we followed.' Aoshi finished.

'To make it clear, it was a man in mid-thirties and a woman a few years younger. None of those brats.' Saito cleared.

'I was about to ask - Himura, who are those three girls, do you know them? They sure look strange.'

'They just arrived to Japan and are quite confused. I suspect they may be political fugitives, they don't really talk much about themselves.' Kenshin shrudged.

'Watch out, Himura. They seem completely out of place.'

'Ahh…' Kenshin smiled sheepishly. 'By the way, Aoshi, I would ask you and Misao-dono to stay here, but with those girls around, I'm afraid there's no room. Do you have any place to…'

'We will be staying in our branch here in Tokyo, do not worry yourself with it.' Aoshi inclined his head. 'More importantly, could you ask Kaoru-san and Megumi to…hang out with Misao? She is crumbling down at fast pace and I'm helpless.' He spread his arms. 'I thought I would be able to help her manage this situation, but it's just like my words wouldn't reach her.' Aoshi shook his head.

'It's a great loss for Misao-dono, that it is. And of course I will ask Kaoru-dono and Megumi-dono to spend some time with her. Though I don't think it would be of much help. She has to cope with it on her own. Speaking of which – how are you doing, Aoshi?' The dark-haired man just shook his head dismissively.

'All right, stop with this heartbreaking stories already. The bottom line is – we have two individuals knowing too much, asking for Battosai plus three slutty girls out of thin air.' Saito reached for another cigarette and lit it. 'However, it is not what I wanted to talk to you about.' Kenshin and Sano looked at him curiously.

'There has been a disease spreading lately in the countryland near Kyoto. According to my knowledge, it might have reached the suburbs a few days ago. People have been dropping like flies. A rumour says it's the foreigners- they poison the food and water to take over the country.' Saito flicked the ash from his cigarette.

'But this is insane! Who would've even made up something like that?' Sano exclaimed.

'True enough. But it is causing disturbances. The disease itself was enough to set people off, but with such claims they are getting violent. They were two cases of attacks on foreigners and there's still so much we don't know about. Not to mention the masses blame the present government and its open attitude. You realize what this can lead to, Himura?' Aoshi concluded.

'I've been getting this news from both my and police sources, not to mention Shinomori himself. Somehow I can't shake off the feeling those two matters are related.' The former Shinsengumi stated cynically.

Kenshin frowned. 'I see. But what do you suggest we do now?'

'I was planning to get Megumi to find out what's killing those people. And then maybe come up with a cure. Our doctors are working on it, but before I left, they knew nothing.'

'Megumi-dono is a fine doctor, that she is. I'm sure if you tell her the same you told us, she'll go with you to Kyoto, Aoshi.'

'So that's settled then. Keep an eye on those brats, Battosai. I'll try to look for the intriguing duo.' With that, Saito left.

'We should be going, too. Kaoru-dono will be worried we are taking so long.' Kenshin briefly touched the hilt of his sakabato. 'Aoshi, Sano- I would like you didin't tell anybody about this supposedly son of mine.' He sighed. Who in their right mind would even come up with something like that? Not to mention Kaoru-dono would be very sad if she heard such rumours.

'Sure thing, Kenshin.' Sano said while Aoshi inclined his head.

Straightening themselves, they started walking towards the main house.

* * *

**XxX**

**Now, I know I write mostly from Mei's point of view, but there's a reason to this madness- she is the only one among the girls who has almost no clue about RK. She's not a fan, all she knows is what she heard from her friends. So it's pratically all knew to her. I will present a respective amount of viewpoints soon:)) As for Shi and her fangirlism- I know it looks pretty lame, but put yourselves in her position- I'm sure most of you would positively freak out, especially at first.**

**Hope to get your opinions on this piece.**

**LBH II- -**


	3. Solitude

**A/N: I know I made you wait too long. Hope it was worth it.**

**Chapter 3: Solitude.**

_**Previously…**_

"Aoshi, Sano- I would like you didin't tell anybody about this supposedly son of mine." He sighed. Who in their right mind would even come up with something like that? Not to mention Kaoru-dono would be very sad if she heard such rumours.

"Sure thing, Kenshin." Sano said while Aoshi simply inclined his head.

Straightening themselves, they started walking towards the main house.

…

"Now, as you can see, it's not much, but I hope you'll feel comfortable." Kaoru finished their tour, finally catching some breath. It didn't take much time to show the girls around plus she wanted to get to talk to Kenshin. She was feeling a little bit insecure because of them wandering off like that. It's not like she was naïve enough to think Kenshin didn't have a secret or two regarding issues that tended to arise one after another, but never had he so blatantly excluded her from his conversations with two former enemies. This unsettled her more than angered or disappointed.

Meanwhile, the girls seated themselves in the main room, save Mei, who was still walking around the house. Yuki propped herself on the elbows, head tilted back, her wonderful curls touching lightly the floor, while Arashi simply spread next to her. Oh, how Kaoru envied the dark haired girl her locks! Her own hair weren't in that bad a shape, but her continuous training showed on them and frankly, Kaoru never spared them more time than absolutely necessary.

"Arigatou, Kaoru-chan, for having us here." Yuki opened her eyes and turned her head towards their hostess. She really _was_ grateful- hadn't it been for Kaoru, they wouldn't have a roof over their heads, at least for the oncoming night. Plus, there were such benefits as meeting the whole Kenshingumi! Speaking of that, where _were_ the men? On that note, Megumi and Misao were also missing. She sighed. _There's no point in dwelling, they'll turn up anyway_.

As if reading her mind, Shi asked "Kaoru-san, is Misao-chan going to be allright? She didn't look too well."

"Misao-chan will be fine, I hope" Kaoru saddened. "It's just that Okina-san, her grandfather, was very precious to her, he practically raised her, since she lost her parents early and, well, they were really close." She hardened her look "But Misao-chan is a strong girl, I'm sure she can pull it through" Kaoru nodded. She turned then, hearing footsteps.

"I'll be taking Misao to my place, Kaoru, so tell the rest not to worry" Megumi bid goodbye and turned to leave, leading the younger girl. From the other direction came the three man, Aoshi looking a little alarmed seeing Misao leaving the dojo, but a court nod from Megumi's side seemed to tone him down. It was amazing, Shi thought, how those two came to understand each other so well, even granting the other some degree of respect and, however limited, trust.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru took a step towards the porch "Is everything ok?"

"Hai, Kaoru-dono, everything is all right, you should not worry yourself, that you shouldn't" He mused. Sometimes Kaoru wanted to kill him for treating her like that. But still, she complied, not pushing the topic further. She'd give him some time and then squeeze it out of him.

Mei was pacing through the back yard of the dojo. She saw the men talking in the distance and then part ways, but thought nothing of it. She couldn't possibly know the reason for such a meeting. _On the other hand, why do I have the feeling that something was up even before our arrival?_ You don't leave everything and travel for miles, probably on foot, only to inform about someone's death. Of course, the girl looked shaken, but the more reason to let her cope with it in a familiar surroundings. If he wanted her out of such places, he shouldn't have dragged from whatever they came, and if they dusty clothes were any inclination it was quite a walk, only to remind her in front of everyone about her loss. She huffed silently and rested herself on the rear wooden gateway that creaked uncomfortably under her weight. Few meters farther she could see first trees of what looked like a forest, though probably a small one. The sun was shining through branches and green leaves creating an alley of sort and for a moment she was lost to the view.

Then she straightened and reached for the package still on her back. She unsheated it partly, frowning to her reflection in the steel. Why did this all happen? Why were they transported here of all places and what part in it did the blade play? Mei unsheated the sword completely and found herself evaluating it for the tenth time. It was truly a masterpiece. The setting was finely made but it was the blade that took the breath out. She suspected it was as sharp as it looked since she didn't dare to try it yet. It sure as hell was forged to be lethal. Could this be Battousai's, no, wait, what was his name again? Ah, Himura's- blade? She saw a sword strapped to his waist but, could this be…? Oh well, no point dwelling on this now. Repacking the weapon she headed back to their temporary house, mind set to get the girls talking as soon as they were left alone.

Shortly after, Yahiko came back grumpily announcing their bath was ready, muttering under his breath he didn't have time to do chores and what he needed was advanced training.

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind doing two thousand strokes, am I right?" Kaoru cooed sweetly while her student moved to the front yard, words of 'busu' on his lips.

"Kaoru-chan, would you join us for the bath?" Yuki asked. She was looking forward to befriending the kenjutsu master, she always liked her energetic demeanor. This trait they had in common.

"Ah, I'm sorry but I should train with Yahiko for a while and then go to the Maekawa Dojo to make sure when I would be needed." Yuki shrugged and smiled suggesting they'll have time and headed to the bath house. Her friends trailed shortly after, on their way passing Kenshin, who was preparing for doing the laundry. He smiled softly to the two before returning to his chores.

In the bath house they found Yuki already washing herself, rinsing the foam from her hair with waterbuckets.

"This is amazing! I've always wanted to take bath in a traditional Japanese bath house and here it is!" She squealed happily hopping into the deep and steaming bath tube waiting for her girls to join.

"Ah, this is relaxing." Shi admitted sinking into the hot water up to her chin.

"God, I ache all over" Mei sighed, finally joining the other two. "I could fall asleep standing."

"That's right, it was late evening when we left, so it would practically be…" Shi started counting hours on her fingers.

"About 3 or 4 in the morning" Yuki added cheerfully.

"Aaaa, I've been up since 5.30" Mei yawned. "I want my bed. Now."

"Oh, don't be so grumpy, Grumpy. You should get some social life from time to time, those practices are killing you. Ne, Ashi?" Yuki turned to her friend relaxing next to her. "Ashi-chan? Huh? She dozed off." She slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"I'd rather do the same. Although I'm not sure how Kaoru would react if we suddenly collapse in the early afternoon." she sighed.

"Afternoon nap?" the cheerful girl helped.

"Yeah, right, like they have something like that in XIX century Japan. Still, I think we should wake her up, they gonna get curious with us spending here so long."

The girls stood up, Mei nudging the blonde to wake up when they heard Kenshin's voice asking whether the water was fine. With Shi barely awake the trio glanced at each other, Yuki announcing they were just getting out and thanking for the bath. Then she looked at Mei with a puzzled face.

"I am so not gonna get used to that." she shook her curly hair.

"Meaning?"

"_Him_. Stalking us in the bath." Yuki responded with a it-is-obvious look. Shi snickered.

"And it comes from the girl who is for mixed baths and is known for immodest style of clothing."

"Seriously, _that_ is something different! I don't mind sharing a bath with him, but he was standing there for we don't know how long listening to the water splashing at our young bodies…It's just creepy." Shi finished why Mei and Shi exchanged looks of amusement.

"It is you who's creepy. Now dry yourself and get going. I miss my sleep." the shorter girl tossed her a towel.

"I'll never feel comfortable naked again." Yuki sighed, complying.

Kaoru and Yahiko were training when the girls left the bath house. Mei and Shi asked if they could stay and watch while Yuki went back to town to hang out with her new employer. The boy was doing pretty well, his footing was steady and his grip fierce, eyes focused on his opponent. Witch each passing day Kaoru was getting more and more proud of having such an apprentice, even if he was a noisy brat out of the dojo. Still, he treated his education in Kamiya Kasshin Ryu seriously, his desire for being stronger unwavering. She had to admit, she was getting fond of him, often treating the young samurai like she would an otouto. Yet for all the affection she couldn't let him slack off.

"Yahiko, your defence is full of holes, you can't rely solely on attacking, you become an easy target then. Do not take example from Sano, think. When you fight you need to use both mind and body." Kaoru instructed when Yahiko's wide swing left him completely open.

" I'm trying, you know!" the boy yelled. "It's your fault for teaching me only lame moves! How can I attack you effectively if you barely taught me anything!"

_Are you even listening to me?_ Kaoru thought before she replied "That's exactly what I'm talking about. You're too focused on offensive. My father's style puts equal weight to offensive as well as defensive. _All_ martial arts are about balance between those two. You won't improve unless you realize that." she finished dodging his strike and sending the boy flying with a light kick.

"You don't think enough while fighting." She stated helping Yahiko up. "Usually it's the other way round- beginners focus too much on what to do, eventually not managing to do anything. Since you're hot headed you strike first, think later, like some Rooster I know. _That_ is why you hardly consider defence and _that_ is why you won't improve overally. Your stance is firmer, your swings are stronger than few months before but do don't feel the spirit of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu." Kaoru sat cross legged in the middle of the training hall, motioning for Yahiko to do the same. The boy dropped to the ground opposite her with a heavy sigh.

"I guess you're right." Mei and Shi exchanged glances. Was this really Yahiko talking?

"It's just so much easier to attack than to defend. And I can see openings on you but not on myself."

"You'll learn with time." Kaoru mellowed. "And it is true it's easier to attack but that's delusive 'cause if you want your attack to be effective you must also keep your guard up. Otherwise you'll only swing blindly."

While they discussed Yahiko's slips, Kenshin came in, having finished the laundry and joined the girls, followed shortly by Sano.

"Ah, the kid's smart, looks like he finally learned not to anger Kaoru." Sano claimed propping himself on the wooden wall.

"Yahiko is a keen student, that he is."

"You say that because he finally stopped pestering you about learning Hiten Mitsurugi."

"No, I truly think Yahiko will become a fine young man in the future, that I am sure he will."

"Yeah, right. Say, where's the cuddly girl, Yuki?" Sano turned to Shi who only shrugged.

"She wanted to make friends with Tae-san, probably regard the layout of Akabeko and it's clientele."

"Huh, too bad then. I guess I head back home, I've been sticking here too long anyway. See ya!" and with that he was gone. Shi rouse her eyebrows.

"Do you think…?"

"I don't want to think. I'm fed up with her romance escapades as they already are." Mei went back to watching the training pair who was presently working on defence stands.

"Well, she is puffy, no wonder she attracts attention."

"I'd only like she wasn't so keen to receive such attention. I tell you, one of those days she'll get into trouble by making such forthright impression."

"You worry too much. Yuki can take care of herself, you know that." The dark haired girl only shook her braid.

"Ah, Himura-san, thank you for keeping the bath warm. It really did much good on us." Mei thanked.

"There's no need, Mei-dono. I hope you'll feel at home in Tokyo." Kenshin smiled softly.

"Kaoru-san is such a warm person. She barely knows us and yet she invites us to occupy her house." Shi mused.

"That she is."

When they entered the backyard Misao realized she's never seen how the lady doctor lived. Every time someone was hurt, the doctor hurried to the person's place, even if it was outside of Tokyo, so there wasn't a chance for her to see Megumi's house. It wasn't so much as a house as a couple of rooms in the back of the clinic, separated from patient's rooms by a double hallway that was practically a room itself. It was a convenient arrangement since even in case of a night emergency, Megumi had all the necessary devices at her disposal.

To the left was a bath house which, contrary to Kamiya Dojo, wasn't separated but had a joint wall with the rest of the building where the kitchen was. Megumi showed her around and finally headed to the sleeping rooms.

"This one stood empty for a while. If I remember correctly, last time was when that Ahou got himself into a brawl again and I couldn't let him out only to pass out on the doorstep because of the blood loss." she smiled sadly." If you need anything, my bedroom is right next door. You can use the kitchen freely, I might not be able to prepare regular meals daily, so there's no point for you to starve. You do know how to cook right?" Misao nodded.

"I can manage"

"All right. Have a good night then." Megumi turned to leave.

"Megumi-san?"

"Yes?"

"…No, nothing. Goodnight." Misao lowered her gaze.

"Girl, if you want to say something, just say it."

"What do you think of…"she trailed. "What do you think of Shinomori Aoshi?"

"Huh?" Megumi couldn't decide what surprised her more, the question itself or the way Misao described the person she was supposed to be infatuated with.

"And I don't mean as a- as a man, but as a person. What do you think of him?" she looked up her eyes set.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean." The woman was at a loss.

"Do you think he could deny somebody his help if he thought it was a lost cause?" Misao pressed.

"Well, Shinomori-san is known for his practicality, but I doubt he would turn his back on somebody without at least trying to help. He really changed after the fight with Shishio. He started noticing people around him, became more considerate in a way. It opened his eyes and he finally realized his struggle for the title of the strongest was futile and hurt many people. You, his comrades, Okina…" she took a sharp intake of breath. "You don't mean.." Misao broke into tears.

"He did nothing! Absolutely nothing! My grandfather was _dying_ and he wasn't even there!" the little girl was gesticulating strongly. "You know what he told me when I asked if he could sent for another doctor? He said it was futile and he had to go around his business! His business, damn it!" she kneeled on the floor. "I owed this man everything, _everything_." she breathed. "Okita raised me when Shinomori left for Aizu. He taught me everything about being a shinobi. Even when we didn't know whether _he_ was alive, Okina still referred to him as 'Okashira'. When he almost killed him near that shrine, my grandfather still believed he could come to his senses. And when the time came to return the favor, he said it wasn't worth it!" the younger girl hugged herself tightly.

"Oh, Misao-chan," Megumi draw forward and put her arms around the small frame. "Why didn't you call me? I would rush back to you within an hour. Why didn't you sent for me?" Misao sniffed.

"I went to Yokohama to gather some information about sudden rise in food prices. Okina told me it was best to ask questions in the harbor where the food went through. I managed to finish early an decided to went back home. I was supposed to spend there another few days. I wouldn't even have a chance to say goodbye to him!" she burst into tears again.

"Shhhh, it's going to be all right, everything's gonna be all right." Stroking her hair she tried to soothe the little girl.

"What will I do? What am I supposed to do? He's gone and I feel so lost and alone, abandoned by both men I would trade my own life for! I don't know what to do!"

They spent hours like that. People came and gone seeing the clinic close, and they still sat there on the floor, the girl crying her heart out with the woman's arms around her, holding her, never letting go.


End file.
